narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shinobi Royale
Chapter I : Sorrowful Separation In sunny morning on the training grounds centre of the forest near the Uchiha Compound, Yukari Uchiha is having her usual training together with her father Saruke Uchiha. Practising the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique which is the common ninjutsu for an Uchiha. Beside the training ground, Yuan Uchiha is watching. Yukari already mastered the hand seals of Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique but still she’s practicing it to perform it more rapidly, while Yuan is imitating her sister and barely to make a two to three hand seals. Yukari said to Yuan that in order to perform the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique she must concentrate and focus molding her chakra while making the hand seal. Yuan tried once more and became more concentrated while making the hand seal. As she blows a small breath of fire come out and astonished her older sister and father. Yuan’s happy on what she achieved but it looks like it made her tired after. Saruke told Yuan that she must rest for it was her first successful try of making Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique and it might cause a lot of chakra especially she was just five years old. “I will become a great ninja like nii-chan and oto-san.” Yuan said while grasping a huge breathe and fall asleep beside a tree. Her father walks near to her, pats her head and whispered – “Yes, both of you will become a great ninja more than me”. And afterwards Yukari and his father continue to train. It was mid afternoon when their training was finished and got back home. Saruke told them that there would be a meeting for all the Uchiha regarding the death of Shisui Uchiha and he might return late so they don’t need to wait for him for the dinner. Hours passed and it was nearly time for dinner but Saruke didn’t arrive just as he said. Yuan asked her mother Yula – “Where is oto-san?” And Yula answered that they don’t need to wait their father for the dinner because he will come late due to the meeting. Yuan nodded sadly, but Yukari pats her head and said that after they eat they will wait for their father to come before sleeping which made erase the disappointment in Yuan’s face. It was almost late night but still Saruke didn’t arrive. Yula told them to fix their futon and get ready to sleep. But Yuan abruptly said that they will not go to sleep until their father comes back. Couple of minutes while Yukari is fixing the futons, Yuan fall asleep already at the side of the foundation of their house. As Yukari already prepared the futon and will take Yuan to her bed, the gates open knowingly that their father had arrive. Yuna greeted Saruke but it seems that his husband is unease, and then a shout from their neighbourhood happened. Yuna seemed troubled about Saruke and she asked what happened in the meeting but Saruke ignored her question and immediately flipped the tatami where there is a small underground room. He grabbed Yuan slowly put her there which made Yuan woke up. Saruke said that there is no time to explain the children must needed to be hide before Itachi comes in. He instructed them that no matter what happen they mustn’t make any noise and never go outside in the small underground room. After that he put back the tatami and below was a total darkness. Yuan said that she was scare and didn’t know what’s happening, however Yukari said that everything will be ok and embraced her younger sister. On the pitch of darkness both of them heard their parents talking. “It was Itachi who killed Shisui! And now he killed most of the Uchiha Officials that were in the meeting. And he said that he will annihilate all living Uchiha.” “But why he would do that?!” “I don’t know, one thing is for sure now. He is unstoppable! He can activate the Mangekyo Sharingan. Yula you must hide now quick!” But before Yula could speak she was hit by two kunais in the chest and fall in the floor. Yuan and Yukari heard only a whack on the floor but they don’t know what was going above them. Saruke lifted his wife but it seems she was dead as soon as she was hit by the kunais that was thrown. Saruke’s Sharingan activated but before he could face directly to Itachi he was already stabbed in the heart. '' “Damn you . . . Why . . . Did you . . . betray . . . the Uchi. Ha. .” Saruke’s last word before he stumbled on the floor.'' Yukari knows that there is something bad is happening above them but she couldn’t go outside because if she doesn’t her younger sister might be endangered. So she just stays there together with her sister Yuan like what her father told them. Yuan was so scared even Yukari could feel her shaking. Yukari said to Yuan that she don’t need to be scared because she will protect her not matter what it’ll cost. After a few minutes they heard a scream from afar, Yukari knows that it was Sasuke’s voice but why even Sasuke became a victim by his own brother that she thought he loves so much. She knew that time it wasn’t safe to stay in the compound so she decided to go out. Chapter II : Divided We Stand Yukari along with Yuan, goes out from the compound and run to seek help. However they were spotted by Itachi Uchiha from a post far away from them. Yukari ran swiftly dragging her sister but she knows that its only a short matter of time that Itachi will catch up with them. Yukari decided to take detour in the dark woods that separates the compound and the Konoha village. While running she hears twigs breaking not far from them. "Yuan run into the village, and seek help! I'll stay here." Yukari said while catching her breath "But. . I. . I'm afraid. . Nii-chan. ." Yuan replied as her mouth is shaking. "Don't worry, everything will be fine Yuan. Now go!" Yukari answered as she pushed her sister farther. Yuan couldn't do anything but to run frightened. Yukari get a kunai from her pouch and take a stance. In the moonlight lit a shadow of a person appears, then vivid posture of Itachi soaked in blood follows. Itachi's eyes were in Mangekyō Sharingan mode. As she see the eyes of Itachi she also activates her Sharingan which is in stage two. "Impressive, that you can activate Sharingan at your age Yukari-san." Itachi said in a cold voice. "Why did you kill Oto-san and Oka-san?! They didn't do anything vile!! WHY!" Yukari shouted in anger. "It's because that they were an Uchiha that's why I killed them, On contrary you are an Uchiha too and I need to kill you for the balance of the shinobi world." Itachi replied in a cold voice again. Before she can make a move, Yukari was caught in Itachi's genjutsu - Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes. Trapped in the world of illusion Yukari and Itachi continues their conversation. Every line that Itachi spoke a spike is driven to the limbs of Yukari that tortures her.A shinobi with a yellow hair covered with black bonnet appears and releases the genjutsu right before Itachi make his final strike upon Yukari in the illusion world, the illusion distorted and cancel it out. Itachi jumped back as the genjutsu was cancelled and Yukari was fallen in the ground. Uchiha Itachi! I'm here to arrest you for your crimes - killing Shisui Itachi and the rest of Uchiha clan! The shinobi said as his eyes were closed. Heh! A merely pathetic Genin from konoha showed up, I guess you already know the power behind my eyes since you closed your eyes but that doesn't change a thing! I will kill you together with that girl! '' Itachi coldly boasted as he activates Amaterasu. As Yukari recover her consciousness she counters Itachi's Amaterasu with Fire Release: Wrath. Still Yukari's chakra wave isn't stable because of the genjutsu that was cast on her; the black jet of flames starts to wrapped the flames of Yukari. The fiery battle subsided as Yukari lost her consciousness. Amaterasu starts to catch Yukari but the shinobi who helps her cast an Earth Release: Earth Dome which protects both of them from the black flames. The shinobi was certain that his jutsu wouldn't stop Itachi and his skills were far out from him. The shinobi has no other option than escaping the current situation and save Yukari from Itachi's hands. Inside the earth dome that he created, he uses another jutsu - Earth Release: Tunneling Technique and escaped without detection. It was just a couple of seconds before Itachi blew the dome and finds out that they escaped. Rather than following the tunnel path, Itachi decides to chase Yukari's younger sister Yuan. Chapter III : Catching Breath In the midst of fear Yuan ran throughout the woods, disturbed on how the phase quickly happened the only thing that she thinks now is that to find someone that will help them. Because of panic, Yuan didn't know which way she would take to go to the village. Rush of to the bush she finds herself in a cliff above on a hundred feet fast current river. Before she could step back to the woods Itachi appears. ''"So there you are." Itachi said silently. Yuan step back to Itachi and presumed she was cornered. Each forward step of Itachi, is also an inch backward step of Yuan. But in all of a sudden she slipped off to the cliff and fall on to the river below. Due to the fast current and the height that Yuan fall Itachi concluded that she died as she falls. Later on that morning Yuan was shoved to the riverbank below the plateau (which serves as boundary of Takigakure and Konohagakure) of Takigakure. Luckily she was found lying unconscious by a kid named Shibuki. While unconscious, she dream about the massacre happened in their clan that was made by Itachi; killing her mother, her father, and her older sister Yukari who was in the woods and after Itachi turns to her with an evil intent she cried out loud in her dream pleading for her life then Yuan woke up catching her breathe. She finds herself inside of a room with kid beside her sitting on a chair and asleep. In a few moments, the kid woke up and asked Yuan how she feels. Out of nothing Yuan cried out loud. "Ei, does something hurts you? You can tell me. Please don't cry." The kid panickily said as he was trying to calm Yuan. "What is happening there Shi-kun?" A man's voice from outside said. "The kid that we picked up in the riverbank just got woke up, now she's crying and I don't know why father." The kid replied. The door on the room opened as the man with a forehead protector entered. The man introduce himself as Shijirō leader of the Hidden Waterfall Village and with his son Shibuki-kun. They said Yuan was found in the riverbank below the Takigakure few days ago, and she was lying in the bed for about three days. Shijirō asked her what happened to her and why she was at the riverbank. "Oka-san, Oto-san, Nii-san. . I must help them!"''Yuan cried said she said it. Shijirō didn't push his question to Yuan because it might be tough for her to answer it now, he'll just wait that she will open up to them. He left Yuan in his son Shibuki care for he is needed in the meeting for the village. Shibuki agreed with it. As Shijirō left the room, Shibuki invited her to have breakfast in the dining area but before Yuan could take a step she stumbled in the floor. Shibuki immediately lend a hand, he forgot that Yuan was asleep for how many days and didn't eat anything and she might be weak in that case. He carried Yuan to the dining area but Yuan didn't want to however Shibuki insisted. As they were in the dining area, Yuan swiftly take grabbed a food and eat. Shibuki could tell that Yuan was really hungry after all. While eating Shibuki couldn't resist to ask why she was at the riverbank when they find her, Yuan just told him that the last thing she remember she was running in the woods that time and when Itachi showed up she fall into the cliff and after she cries. Shibuki always panicked when someone cried in front of him since he doesn't know what to do. Later on, Yuan told everything to him. Shibuki was surprised when he knows that Yuan was one of the Uchiha clan. The day before Yuan woke up, one of Shijirō's men from Konoha reported that the Uchiha clan were massacred by Uchiha Itachi and only Uchiha Sasuke remained alive. Shibuki didn't expect that Yuan is also a survivor, he also knew that if his father will discover that Yuan was also an Uchiha he might used Yuan as a weapon for their village. ''"Yuan, don't tell oto-san that you are an Uchiha. I know what will father do if he knows that you are one of them. You are safe here as long as no one will knows you're true identity." Shibuki said. Ok. .kay" Yuan said softly. And from now on you are Yuan Kurui. Got it? Shibuki replied. Yuan agreed on what Shibuki suggested. Chapter IV: Soaring Wings of Fallen Yukari woke up in a futon, sun arise and shine upon the room where she finds herself. As she slides the door she saw a boy within her age feeding the carp in the pond. When the boy saw her, he greeted a smile and walks to her. “How are you?” The boy asked. “Uhmm, I guess. . I’m fine. . . What happened?” Yukari replied in a soft weak voice. “You collapse last night while fighting with Uchiha Itachi and luckily we escaped from him.” The boy answered while scratching his head. Slowly Yukari regained her memories what happen last night a fierce and one-sided battle with Itachi. Then she asked about what happened to her sister if anyone saw her in the woods. But boy said that no other Uchiha other than Sasuke was remained alive and in his speculation Itachi is still on the hunt of the remaining Uchiha while he is being hunted by the Konoha’s ANBU. Faintly Yukari drop her knees into the ground murmuring that she couldn’t protect her only sister that she thought that was already dead. The boy remained silent. Yukari punched her right fist in the floor and promised that one day she will find Itachi and take her vengeance. The boy interrupted that in her current state and skill she can’t defeat Itachi even though Yukari has already a Sharingan. Yukari knows that Itachi is now on a different level farther from her. The boy added that it is not safe for her if someone knows that there was an Uchiha survived in the massacre because Itachi might get rid of her as soon as possible when he locates Yukari. “But what should I do now!” Yukari said as she punched the floor again. “For now, you must regain your strength. After that I have an acquaintance in the Kumogakure who can help you improve your skills and abilities.” The boy advised while he is walking in hall of the house. “By the way, there is a food in the kitchen that I left and if it is not enough, you can open the fridge and pick any food available you want.” He added. Yukari asked where he is going and when he would come back, the boy answered he is just going to meet his teammates and he will come back in mid afternoon. She shouldn’t worry because no one will likely to visit in his house he said as he was gone like using the Body Flicker Technique. Yukari goes back to the room to take a rest and while lying down she remembered the torture that Itachi made by the genjutsu. Surely Itachi was a top class Shinobi compared to her; even the level of Sharingan was no match to him. Then she remembered again her younger sister Yuan, if she hadn’t let her ran away Yuan wouldn’t die and that’s what she assumed. Consumed by hatred and grieved, Yukari decide to accept the offer of the boy that save her, she will do anything in order to take revenge on Uchiha Itachi. She didn’t notice that she fell asleep while thinking of those things and it was nearly late afternoon when Yukari woke up. A sound of sliding door not far from the room echoed in the silent house. It was the boy who saved her who makes that sound in the kitchen. Yukari just stared at him, but the boy feels awkward as she stare. “Hey, don’t stare at me like that. It feels awkward you know.” The boy flimsily said as he turns his sight to the other direction. “Why did you save me from Itachi? You know that he was too strong for you, are you plotting something on me because I’m an Uchiha?” Yukari questioned like it was an interrogation. “Whoa, hold your horses! First of all, I saved you because I know you needed help. Second, is that I’m tracking Itachi because I was given a mission something like that or sort of.” The boy said care freely. “Then third, if I was plotting something because you are an Uchiha I might take your precious eyes and transplanted it to me while you are sleeping last night.” The boy serious said and flicker moved at the back of Yukari pointing the kunai in her throat as he was saying the last line. In that moment Yukari didn’t moved and her heart is beating faster. But the boy lowered his kunai and put it back to his pouch. He explained that Yukari shouldn’t worry while she is in his side because no harm while ever touch her, and rest assured that he will tell no one that she is an Uchiha. Afterwards, silence sway in a moment but that was broken in a short period when Yukari’s stomach is groaning. The boy laughed guessing that Yukari didn't eat for the whole day while she was in his house. Yukari feels embarrassed. '' Category:Uchiha Clan